Of The Greatest Pride
by Howling Wind
Summary: What happens when an eight year old Ranma gets trapped in the NekoKen in the wild for eight years? What happens when the NekoKen turns from kitten, to cub, to lion?
1. To Become A Lion

The lid slammed down, and darkness engulfed the pit. Everything was black, yet the eight year old could swear that the demons eyes were glowing red as they slowly approached his small body. His survival instincts took over as he covered his face and neck, curling into a tiny ball to have the least amount of skin possible showing. They pounced upon him, entranced by the smell emitting off his clothing. They swiped and scratched, taking off the fish, and also chunks of flesh that happened to be caught in the claws. Scars from previous trips into this hell were reopened in the savage feeding frenzy. His will power was fading, and with a scratch to the back of his neck Ranma snapped.

Genma was not a particularly bright man, but he was a gifted martial artist and knew how to stop trouble from falling on his shoulders. Thus the reason for being all the way in the wilds of Australia for this more... unorthodox training that Genma feared would not be tolerated in any civilization. This technique was outrageous, even he could see that, but he had faith in his sons' ability, being trained by himself and all. Every time his son came out he was injured and unconscious, but Genma knew that he needed to learn this or his son would never forgive himself. So every day he would wrap his son up in fish products, courtesy of a nearby spring, and lob him into the pit. However, today was different, the yowling of the cats stopped, and a single, more fierce hiss made its way to Genma's ears.

His son had learnt the Neko-ken! He knew that Ranma was good enough. But the inhuman look in his sons' eyes, and the way that he stalked towards him like a lion to a cornered antelope made him rethink his judgment on this situation. Genma slowly backed away as his son moved forward. Soon his fear overwhelmed him and he took off running, the predator behind him quickly giving chase at inhuman speeds. Quickly being outrun, Genma used the tactical mind his training had given him and came up with a plan of action. He focused and manipulated his ki, disappearing from sight. This confused Ranma, as he could smell the hostile but not see him. He charged towards where he could smell his prey, but his delay for thought had given Genma the time he needed to be long gone.

Now Ranma was scared, he was alone, new to this world with nothing he recognized. His kitten mind could not decide on a course of action, so he settled by a tree and curled into a ball, senses on full alert for any threats. The shade from the tree protected him from the harsh glare of the sun as a light sleep enveloped him.

Ranma's eyes slowly opened, blinking to reduce the effect of the harsh rays of the sun. He felt a pressure on his shoulder and turned to see a pair of lion cubs playfully wrestling each other, occasionally on top of him. This looked like fun to Ranma's kitten mind, influenced by the love of martial arts he inherited. He was about to hop in on the wrestling when a growl stopped him dead in his tracks. There, looming over him a lioness, a mother lioness, a defensive mother lioness. All Ranma could do was slowly back away from the mature lioness, occasionally whimpering in fear.

The lioness saw this and felt its maternal instincts take over; it felt compassion for the cub before her. She stopped her hostile motions and went to lay in the shade, leaving her two cubs to play with the strange looking one she found. Her cubs approached and the black haired cub and the new cub backed up, glancing at the mother. When he saw her inactivity he timidly moved towards the two siblings. Soon after the three were in a friendly wrestling match. The lioness was impressed with the strange boys fighting skills, and after watching how well he got along with her cubs; she decided to take him into the pride. If the alpha male would accept him that is.

Soon the three cubs were tired of the wrestling, and felt the hunger that all the running around created. The cubs walked over to their mother while Ranma watched, longing apparent in his eyes. Soon the lioness began to walk away, but seeing as Ranma would not follow she turned around. Walking towards him as peacefully as a lioness could, she grabbed the neck of his shirt with her mouth and carried him along, ignoring his struggling as it quickly died down.

They quickly made it back to the pride and the lioness was met by stares and growls at the strange cub she was carrying in her mouth. The lioness walked up to the alpha male and dropped Ranma in front of him to see if he would be accepted. Ranma sat, shaking slightly from the intimidating form of the large lions form inspecting him. This went on for a while, the lion sniffing around the strange creature as it sat awaiting judgment. The pride began to feast on the antelopes they had killed, and when the alpha gave a scrap to Ranma the pride knew that he was now one of them, though at the bottom of their ranks. Ranma quickly scampered off with his food to an empty spot and started to eat. He was not expecting the lioness to come and lay down next to him, giving him a little piece from her helping of antelope.

Ranma spent eight years with the lions, coming to see the lioness as his mother, watching her grow old and die. Her cubs, his siblings became skilled hunters for the pride, as did Ranma, with his increased speed and strength coupled with his claws of energy that he could sprout. He quickly moved from kitten to cub. Then as he grew and matured he became a lion, and soon after that he challenged the alpha male, and won, becoming the new alpha male.

He now led a pride, made all the decisions, got the first helpings of every meal. He quickly showed his abilities lay not only in fighting, but also in leadership and control. He was so in touch with his territory that he felt a strange presence enter and went to engage him. Leaving his pride behind Ranma went to the edge of the woods where he felt the strange presence. Looking around he saw nothing, it reminded him of his youth when he was chasing the strange man. He realized to late what it could be as Genma reappeared, pulling his hand back from a strike while looming over Ranma's tattered, unconscious form.


	2. To Become A Human

Ranma awoke, and with a sniff, knew he was outside his territory. He quickly sent out his claws, and attempted to roll onto his stomach to face the intruder he knew was there. He quickly found, however, that he was bound, fist, feet, and chest, by ropes. He lifted his head and saw the evil man, the one who knocked him out and brought him here in the first place.

Struggling, though not getting anywhere, he saw the strange man loom over him and sprout some gibberish from his mouth. Ranma let out a roar, in hopes of alerting his pride to his capture, however, all it seemed to do was make the devil step back and shudder. Ranma knew he could not be saved, feeling the ground move under him in this strange contraption, farther and farther away from his brethren.

The man approached once again, and was greeted with another roar. Though he did shudder, he did not back off, instead sticking a pointy object into Ranma's arm. Ranma winced, and everything went black once more.

Once again, Ranma woke up bound. This time he was in a dark room, the walls around him made of wood, and a chill piercing his skin. He saw the evil being talking to another like him, this one wearing orange robes, no hair on his head. He decided to stay quiet and observe, hoping it would help him in his escape.

Genma was pleased. He knew climbing this giant mountain to find the famed Neko-Monks would work out. And from what he was told, his son could be returned, though it would be hard. He set off down the mountain, his son, tied to a metal board, dragged behind him. "Now how to find someone a lion can trust?"

Ranma had slept, once again, though this time to preserve his body heat. The fat man will pay for this. He was unbound, and sprung to his feet, ready to call his claws. He did not detect any threats, though there was another being in the room… He walked over to it cautiously, it was watching him from a chair on the other side of the room, though not making eye contact. Not a single motion that could be considered a threat came from it.

Kasumi had spent a couple hours watching the creature sleep. It looked human, but the way it slept, so alert and ready, made her think otherwise. That strange man showed up with this creature tied up, and her father quickly took them into their home. Apparently the man was her fathers friend, and the creature, his son. Genma, as she learnt he was called, told of what happened, though it seemed to her that he left some things out. Her father said that one of them must calm him down, and being worried for her sister's safety, and being the most calming, she volunteered. Akane was out for the night, which was for the best, as she would most defiantly volunteer, and would most defiantly upset the beast. She was sweet, but she was threatening, and that's the last thing you need around a dangerous creature. Kasumi waited, sitting in the chair, for the creature to inspect her.

Ranma went to investigate the creature, ready to attack at a moments notice. He noticed that she was completely calm, completely trusting him with her safety. It was a submissive gesture, and it raised Ranma's trust in the being. After sniffing around the creature a few times, he sat across from her. This gesture showed his approval, and gave him the chance to act, should anything threatening happen. As time went by, the being sitting and watching, Ranma grew enough trust for her to move beside her. He sat next to her, she tensed, and he prepared to jump away. But then she relaxed, and they sat like that for a time. She built up courage and slowly reached out a hand to stroke his hair, and he let her, seeing no threats in her actions.

Kasumi was ecstatic, the beautiful creature sat across from her, showing his approval. After she waited calmly, the creature moved beside her. She had never been this close to a wild animal before, and though he looked human, she could tell through the grace of his movements that he was a predator. She sat for a while, building up courage. She finally took the risk and slowly reached out towards the majestic beast, and with lack of hostile reactions, began to stroke his long hair. His hair was strange though, frazzled and jagged, though eight years of the wilderness could do that to someone, it seemed like it was cut with claws. It made sense, as eight years of hair growth could get in the way of running on all fours. If he ever snapped out of it, like Genma said he could, she would have to work on his hair.

Ranma began to trust the human more and more, as the pleasure of the stroking got to him. Eventually he fell into a slumber, but not before the person next to him did, leaning against him. It was a content sleep, though he did miss his brothers and the rest of his pride, something felt right here.

Kasumi awoke; stretching against the comfortable pillow she rolled onto her side and opened her eyes, staring right into the gray-blue eyes of her pillow. She moved back on instinct, but as memories came to her, she settled back against the animal.

Hunger was what made Ranma wake. But as soon as he did he noticed the soft breathing of the nice human against him. He lay his head down, deciding he could find food after she woke. It only took a few minutes, as she rolled against his side. He turned to look at her, and she opened her eyes. She backed up, startled, but then settled back down, once again stroking his hair. It was at this time that his stomach decided to growl, and the person said something, then left out of the door. Ranma waited for her to return, and after a couple of minutes, she did, bringing with her a slab of raw beef. He tore into it as she watched in awe, and after he was finished, she sat next to him again. They spent the day like this, he sat and watched her as she leaned against his side and stroked his head. By the end of the day, Ranma trusted her completely, and once again the human fell asleep against him.

Kasumi woke against the creature again, though this time before him. This surprised her, as a lion would most defiantly detect her awaking. She sat against him for a time, before hearing a very human like yawn. She sat up straight as he looked around; finally his smiling face met hers.

"Hiya! My names Ranma, wanna be friends?"

He was human again, though in his movements she could still see the lions grace, and in his voice, its confidence. She smiled back at him.

"Hello Ranma, my names Kasumi, and I would love to be your friend."

Kasumi noticed that Ranma seemed incredibly happy at her response, and watched as he got up off the floor, to stare at himself.

"Woah! I'm big! Did papa teach me a technique to make me bigger?"

This was strange, he must not remember his times as a lion, and if that was true then…

"Ranma? How old are you?"

"I'm eight and a half! But papa says that my martial arts skill is like a twenty year olds!"

It was as she feared, Ranma was an eight year old in a sixteen year olds body...

Wow! Done! It's pretty bad, but I have a big project in school so it's late at night and seems kind of rushed. Sorry bout the grammar, Ill work on it later, need to let the story set in first, and I want to post it tonight.

By the way, cause I know people are going to ask, I don't know who I'm going to pair Ranma with, or even if he will have romance, cause I think loves one of the last things in an eight year olds mind. The Neko-Monks are not cat people, their monks that worship cats and know of the Neko-Ken.

Hope you liked it,

Howling Wind


End file.
